L'imposteur
by Sappiest
Summary: [Thélthazar] "L'herbe haute chatouillait les jambes de Balthazar, pendant qu'il courait, nu, à la poursuite de son amant. Pourquoi était-il aussi habillé que le jour de sa naissance? C'était une longue histoire, qui se commençait comme beaucoup de récits de ce genre : par une rencontre. "


**Hey, bonjour!**

 **Et oui, encore un Thélthazar, mais on ne s'en lasse pas, vous savez! Cette fois, il a été demandé par mon cher Moonlight (Chalut Chef!)! :D**

 **Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, que ce soit les personnages ou l'univers. Je ne tire aucun argent de mes écrits!**

* * *

"- _Théo! Reviens s'il-te-plaît! Ne t'en vas pas, je t'en prie!_ "

L'herbe haute chatouillait les jambes de Balthazar, pendant qu'il courait, nu, à la poursuite de son amant. Pourquoi était-il aussi habillé que le jour de sa naissance? C'était une longue histoire, qui se commençait comme beaucoup de récits de ce genre : par une rencontre.

Théo de Silverberg, le valeureux paladin de la Lumière, avait eu pour mission de pister et tuer un malheureux, supposé être un suppôt de Satan, un demi-diable, dont le nom était Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. C'était un mage de la Tour Rouge, un mage spécialisé dans le feu destructeur. Il était plus jeune que lui, Théodore l'inquisiteur, de quelques mois seulement. A ce qu'on lui avait dit, ce supposé hérétique voyageait à travers toute la contrée du cratère accompagné d'un nain et d'un demi-élémentaire, apparemment recherché par l'Eglise de l'eau, lui. Il avait enquêté sur ceux-là aussi. Le demi-élémentaire s'appelait Shinddha Kory ; il contrôlait l'eau et la glace. Le nain s'appelait quant à lui Grunlek Von Krayn ; il possédait un bras métallique. C'était grâce à ce dernier que le paladin avait réussi à les retrouver. Il avait suffit de glisser quelques pièces d'or à des plébéiens et il avait eu toutes les informations qu'il voulait. Il les avait retrouvé dans une forêt proche de la capitale. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : le suspect fut menacé par l'épée du paladin, son propiétaire proliférant des paroles sacrées censées purifier l'âme de l'hérétique. Ce dernier criait à l'aide. Ca ne l'aidait en rien, malheureusement, vu que Théo avait assommé ses deux amis, alias ses deux seules chances de survie. Alors Balthazar, tenta le tout pour le tout ; il fit quelque chose de totalement innatendu qui fit s'arrêter dans ses psaumes cet inquisiteur si imposant. Il le supplia de le tuer, là, maintenant. D'un coup d'épée en plein dans le coeur. Ca déstabilisa tant et si bien Théo que le demi-diable en profita pour attraper la lame divine et la pointer vers son propriétaire, dans une position menaçante qui laissait clairement apparaitre sa colère. Oh oui, il était en colère, Balthazar. Il en avait assez de se faire poursuivre pour sa nature ; il en avait assez de devoir se battre aussi bien contre les Hommes, que contre son propre démon intérieur. La progéniture du diable déballa tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur à l'homme d'église, en criant, en proliférant des insultes contre la Terre entière, en se brisant la voix, en répugnant tout ce qu'il était, en laissant échapper des sanglots. Lorsqu'il eut finit sa tirade, il tomba au sol, sur les genoux, totalement abattu. L'épée était, elle, aux pieds du paladin, qui triait petit à petit toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Peut-être... Peut-être que les demi-diables n'étaient pas tous des monstres, finalement. Peut-être avaient-ils des sentiments, une conscience, finalement. Peut-être... Peut-être que... Il tomba au sol, en face de cette "engeance monstrueuse". Tous ses principes venaient d'être chamboulés à cause de cet homme.

Cet homme ne mourrut finalement pas de sa main. Il n'avait plus jamais eu envie de le tuer, malgré sa part démoniaque, car il avait compris que Balthazar, qu'il renommait Bob, se battait, et s'était battu chaque jour de sa vie contre elle. Il avait compris que les demi-démons ne voulaient pas forcément détruire l'univers à grand recours de flammes et de comètes. Il avait compris que beaucoup souffraient de cette nature particulière et si réfutée qu'était la leur. Bob lui avait expliqué que beaucoup de ses confrères s'abandonnaient à leur moitié, par faiblesse. Les autres, soit se suicidaient, soit combattaient tout ce qui avait attrait aux démons en général, comme le mage.

Finalement, Théo était resté avec cette équipe d'aventuriers si hétéroclite. Il avait tissé des liens avec chacun d'entre eux, avec Shin, Grunlek et Bob. Avec Bob encore plus, devrais-je dire, puisque, au bout de quelques mois d'aventures variées, il finit par se l'avouer : il ressentait des sentiments pour le demi-diable. C'était dur à se dire, qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une hérésie, de quelque chose que réfutait absolument la Lumière. Il avait gardé le silence, était resté stoïque bien que cela le fasse souffir, jusqu'au moment où Balthazar lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, mais qu'il comprendrait très bien que ce ne soit pas réciproque et qu'il le repousse.

Alors, à ce moment-là, Théo posa ses lèvres sur celles, si douces, si chaudes, du pyromage, qui, bien que surprit, répondit à son baiser.

C'est impossible, je pense, de vous décrire ce que ressentaient, ce jour-là, ces deux hommes, tellement les émotions qui les envahissaient étaient puissantes.

Ils étaient fou amoureux, l'un de l'autre.

Ils s'aimaient, tout simplement.

Quand Grunlek et Shin avaient été mis au courant, la stupéfaction était tout d'abord de rigueur. Puis elle avait cédé la place à l'allégresse, qui avait permis à tous d'avoir une très bonne soirée, remplie de baisers volés et d'alcool. C'est ce soir-là, éloignés du camp, que Théo et Balthazar avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Ce fut une nuit marquée par des étreintes torrides, par des baisers remplis de passions, par quelques gémissements échappés malencontreusement, et par les rires remplis de légèreté après l'acte. Ils avaient finis par s'endormir, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi heureux qu'à cet instant.

Comme quoi, des sentiments et une relation pouvaient changer du tout au tout.

Mais revenons un peu au présent, voulez-vous?

Vous vous demandiez pourquoi notre cher ami Balthazar courait nu à la poursuite de Théo, si je me souviens bien.

C'est très simple. Revenons juste un peu en arrière dans cette scène.

Un gémissement franchit la ligne de ses lèvres, alors que Bob passait ses mains sur sa peau nue, la caressant doucement, après qu'ils eurent passé la nuit ensemble. Cette fois-ci c'était le mage qui avait mené la danse, et il ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était toujours si bon, si agréable. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux et à se laisser faire. Le paladin enroulait une des mèches bouclées de son amant autour du doigt, paisiblement, lorsqu'il lui prit l'envie d'embrasser Bob. Alors, il ouvrit les yeux, pour savoir où se trouvait le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Deux yeux rouges, fendus comme ceux d'un chat, l'observaient. Ca paraissait impossible, mais ces yeux-là appartenaient bel et bien au mage, sauf que ce n'était visiblement pas celui-ci qui avait le contrôle cette fois-ci, mais bien son démon intérieur.

Théo eut un mouvement de recul, repoussant le demi-diable loin de lui.

"- _Et bien, que se passe-t-il, Théo?_ " demanda ce dernier, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Les pensées qui venaient typiquement de sa nature d'inquisiteur refirent immédiatement surface. Il avait couché avec un démon! Un fils du diable! Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de cette hérésie. Alors il se redressa et sans même accorder un regard à son amant, il prit sa tunique qu'il enfila, avant de se lever complètement.

"- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais, enfin? Mais ne t'en vas pas, Théodore! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister à ce cul-là, enfin, ne me tourne pas le dos!_ "

Le paladin se sentait trahi, souillé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Bob aurait pu laisser sa part sombre prendre le contrôle pendant un moment si intime, surtout avec lui, qui outrepassait déjà toutes les règles que sa religion lui imposait, rien qu'en le laissant en vie. Il partit dans une direction quelconque, à pas rapides, n'importe où, pourvu qu'il s'éloignât de cet imposteur.

Balthazar, de son côté, reprit rapidement le contrôle, après ça. Ses yeux reprirent cette teinte si douce de chocolat. Il avait honte, honte d'avoir laissé sa part sombre prendre le contrôle pendant un moment si personnel que celui-ci. Il avait affreusement honte. C'est pour ça, pour réparer son erreur, qui courut à la suite de Théo, sans même prendre le temps de s'habiller de vêtements décents.

Voilà, chers lecteurs, l'explication de tout ceci. A présent, puisque vous êtes là, continuons notre récit, si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

Balthazar réussit finalement à rattraper Théo, après quelques dizaines de seconde de course. Il lui attrapa l'épaule, pour l'obliger à s'arrêter et à se retourner vers lui.

"- _Lâche moi. Je ne veux pas te parler, démon._ " lui jeta au visage le paladin, d'une voix dure qui ne laissait pas douter le fait qu'il était en colère.

"- _S'il-te-plaît, écoute-moi, Théo! Je suis désolé! Vraiment désolé! Je ne le voulais pas. Ca faisait quelques fois, déjà qu'Il me demandait de le laisser "jouer" à ma place. Il ne voulait pas me lâcher avec ça! Il m'en parlait jour et nuit. Il m'apparaissait même dans mes rêves. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai cédé. Pardonne-moi. Je n'aurais pas dut._ "

Balthazar avait parlé d'une voie brisée. Ca se voyait tellement qu'il s'en voulait que Théo s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir réagi aussi vite et aussi mal. Alors quand le mage se retourna, la tête baissée, tel un chaton abattu, pour retourner chercher ses affaires, le paladin le tira brusquement à lui.

Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. La tension montait, petit à petit. Balthazar entendait la respiration accélérée de son amant contre son oreille gauche. Son souffle, à lui, était tout aussi irrégulier, son coeur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il pensait qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque d'un instant à l'autre. Les mains de Théo, doucement, effleurèrent, sa joue, son cou, son torse, sa cuisse. Il poussa un gémissement, rempli de plaisir, mais aussi d'envie.

"- _Dis, j'ai froid, comme ça. Et si on allait se réchauffer?_ " lui souffla soudain le paladin à l'oreille, tout sentiment de colère passé et remplacé par le désir de l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grunlek et Shin, assis de part et d'autre du feu de camp, poussèrent un long soupir d'agacement mêlé à la gêne, quand ils entendirent à nouveau les gémissements et les rires de leurs camarades s'adonnant à leur pratique sportive favorite, qui perçaient à travers le silence de la forêt.

"- _Tu penses qu'ils s'arrêteront un jour, toi?_ " demanda le nain, totalement blasé, à son compagnon le demi-élémentaire, qui tentait de se boucher les oreilles avec le tissu de sa cape.

* * *

 **Et voilà! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Il y a sûrement des fautes, et je m'en excuse! Veuillez me pardonner, il est actuellement 1h du matin! x)**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu!**

 **Bisous bisous!**

 **Que la Sainte Pelle vous préserve,**

 **Sappiest**


End file.
